That's my life
by StarMew 1990
Summary: What is there to live for? A fox's question about herself as she runs and lives her life. Main character is a Fan Charater.
1. Chapter 1

Demonic: This fic is about my fox character.  
Sonica: Do the clamier Demoni.  
Demonic: Foxie do the clamier please.  
Foxie: Demonic the fox owns the Fox metioned in this fic she doesn't own GUN though.  
Demonic: Please R&R  
Demonic: **This is the character's POV.  
**Sonica: And this is normal POV.

* * *

What is my name?

**I'm running in the dark. I know _they_ are behind me. I always run. Why? I don't know. If I escape where will I go? All I really know is fear. I see a light up ahead. The door is slowly closing. I speed up and slide under the door. Where now? I look back to the door as it closes shut. I get up and run away from the place where all I would ever know is fear.**

A blue fox is seen running from GUN's base. Every once and awhile she looks behind herself.  
"What is there for me to live for?" she asks herself as she climbs up a tree. She has soft ocean blue fur. Her muzzle, inner ears and tail tip are a cute contrasting baby pink. She has 5 bangs which are the same shade of lavender as the flower of that name which cover sky blue eyes. Her eyes are clouded with questions. As she sits down on the tree branch her tail sways in the light summer's breeze.

**What do I do now? What was my past? All these questions but no answers. I don't even know my own name. That is if I have one. Was I born or created?**

She looks to the night sky.  
"Who am I? What am I?" she questions to the sky. Her hand rests on her small bag which is attached to a belt. She pulls a clear white gem from her bag.  
"What is my name?" She asks to herself aloud looking into the clear gem which looks like a star. She looks at the starry night sky again as she puts the clear jewel back in her bag.

**I think part of my name means star or why would my bag have a star on it? I'm going to name myself until I can find my true name. Stars are seen in the heavens. So my name will mean Heaven's Star. **

"Suta-ten that is what my name will be from now on." She tells herself while looking at the stars. She smiles.  
"I will live my life the way I want and _they_ can't and won't stop me." She says to herself before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Demonic: I updated this fic already.  
Sonica: So any more important characters in this?  
Demonic: Sonica the title tells you who the next charaters introduced are.  
Foxie: And are any of your other fan character going to be in this fic?  
Demonic: I don't know yet Foxie as my normal muses are missing. Now do the disclamier and clamier hedgehog.  
Sonica: Demonic the fox does not own Sonic the hedgehog or Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. Demonic the fox owns Suta-ten.  
Sky: is a hero flying chao PLEASE...  
Night: is Sky's twin and is a dark flying chao ...REVIEW

* * *

The meeting of a hero and an Egg.

Suta-ten's eyes open in the morning light. She checks her bag to make sure everything is still there. Suta-ten then jumps out of the tree and looks around.  
"Now to find out about that clear gem and what it is." She says aloud to no one at all.

**So where should I start? I don't know but I won't let _them_ have this gem. All I need is an idea of where to start. I can't think of one now but I might later.**

Suta-ten walks away from the tree and the GUN base. She looks to the sky as she walks, her hands behind her head. After awhile some robots attack her.

"Wha?" she yells in surprise as she dodges a laser blast.  
"Give me the white Chaos Emerald fox." A fat man in a floaty machine shouts. The robots keep attacking Suta-ten.

**Who is he? And why is he attack me? What is a Chaos Emerald anyway?**

Suta-ten dodges another laser blast looking very annoyed now.  
"What is a Chaos Emerald? And can you stop attacking me?!" She yells at the fat man now trying to run away. She put her hand on top of a robot and leaps over it and runs off to hide in a tree where she can see the fat guy and his robots.

**I am going to hide here till he leaves. How can I fight robots? The simple answer is I can't.**

From where Suta-ten is she can see the fat man and his robot. Some of the robots are destroyed by a streak of blue light.

"What are you up to now Egg-head?" A pure blue hedgehog asks the fat man.

"None of your business hedgehog." The fat man shouts. A red bird like mecha arrives and the fat man's floaty machine attaches to it where the cockpit would be.

"Now fear the power of the Egg Hawk." He shouts to the blue hedgehog firing laser blasts at him. The blue hedgehog dodges all the laser blasts.  
"Is that the best you can do Egg-head?" The blue hedgehog says. The blue hedgehog dodges laser blasts and bullets getting closer to the mecha. The blue hedgehog then jumps up and curls into a ball spinning and hits the mecha destroying it.

"I will get you next time Sonic." The fat man yells as his mecha blows up sending him flying away in his floaty machine. The blue hedgehog Sonic runs under the tree Suta-ten is in without noticing her. He sits on the floor and look to the sky relaxing.

**Who is this blue hedgehog? Who's side is he on? Is he on _their _side? I hope not. I wonder how he destroyed them robots? I wonder if he knows anything about this clear gem?**


End file.
